<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ride Home by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632633">Ride Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seduction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teen Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willas has his friend's mom after giving her a ride home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashara Dayne/Willas Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ride Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts">R_TarStark</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts">RC97</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks so much for the ride Willas. I can't believe I left my cell phone home." Ashara Dayne said to the young man as she opened the back door and led him into the kitchen.</p><p>"Don't mention it Mrs. Dayne. I was coming by anyway to see if Edric wanted to shoot some hoops." He replied, looking around the spacious kitchen. He moved to stand behind her, leaning his jean clad hips on the kitchen's island.</p><p>"I'll have my husband take a look at the car when he gets home." She said, turning and almost bumping into him. "Oh." She said a bit out of breath. "Would you like something to drink?"</p><p>"Water would be good."</p><p>She smiled, turned and opened the cabinet for a glass. Filling it from a cold pitcher in the refrigerator, she handed it to him. Their fingers brushed and she stepped back quickly, busying herself with putting away some dishes.</p><p>Ashara could feel his eyes on her as she moved around the suddenly small kitchen. Willas Tyrell was 18 and had been best friends with her son since kindergarten. He was every bit of 6'3" and at least 200 pounds. He was all muscle. The black tank he wore showed off his broad shoulders and powerful arms. His hair was dark and cut short to his head. His deep brown eyes followed her as she moved.</p><p>Ashara felt uncomfortable with him watching her so she opened the cabinet and began to put away some bowls, anything to keep her eyes and mind off of him. Stretching up on her tip-toes, she tried to place a bowl on the top shelf.</p><p>Willas watched her. The short flowery skirt she wore inched higher up on her thigh as she stretched. His cock hardened even more in his jeans. Edric's mom had been the center of his nightly fantasies for the past year. He would lay in bed, stroking his eight inch cock and picture her there, slowly stripping for him before climbing onto the bed and sucking his cock until he came, exploding deep in her mouth.</p><p>Willas let her struggle a minute more before putting his drink down and moving to stand behind her. Reaching over her, he placed his hand on hers and helped her slide the bowl onto the shelf.</p><p>She closed her eyes and stifled her groan at the feel of his hard body pressed so closely to hers.</p><p>"Thank you." She breathed, lowering her arm, hoping he would step back.</p><p>He didn't step back. He pressed closer.</p><p>She felt the hardness of his jean covered cock against her lower back. He moved even closer, pressing it deeper against her. She placed her hands on the countertop and took a deep breath. His big hands came down beside hers. His hot breath tickled her neck as he leaned his head down.</p><p>"Willas? What are you doing?" She asked in a shaky breath.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" He countered, his voice low and seductive.</p><p>She shuddered against him, her nipples hardening into two tight points, her pussy leaking inside her cotton panties.</p><p>"I think you should go now."</p><p>"Not yet." He answered, placing kisses on her shoulder where her blouse was open, then her neck and finally taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking and tugging on it.</p><p>His hands went to her thighs and slowly moved upwards, lifting the short skirt she wore. His fingers splayed out, spanning the width of her outer thigh. Higher he went until her skirt was bunched around her waist. Then his hand slid to the front, his fingers teasing the elastic of her panties.</p><p>"This is so wrong Willas." She said softly, letting her head fall back against his chest.</p><p>"It's perfect. You're perfect." He said against her wet Dornish skin.</p><p>Ashara closed her eyes as his hand slipped inside her panties and found her wet slit. He slid on long finger through her wetness, coating his finger. She moaned softly. He slid his finger higher, finding her clit and circling it slowly.</p><p>His other hand moved upward, under her blouse to squeeze one breast. He pulled her hard nipple through the silky fabric of her bra.</p><p>Her breathing quickened, his finger rubbed faster. The squishing sound filled the room. Ashara tossed her head back and forth on his chest. Her body was tightening. This was so wrong and yet her body was on fire. She was so close to cumming.</p><p>Willas licked a hot path across her neck while his hands continued to torture her pussy and breast.</p><p>"Yes." She panted, her hips bucking aginst his hand</p><p>Her hand gripped his as he continued to rub her clit, faster now. He knew she was close, he jammed his long middle finger deep inside her pussy. She cried out as she came, soaking his hand with her sticking fluid. Her body shuddered and shook against his.</p><p>Willas pulled his finger out quickly and turned her around. His mouth closed over hers, stopping any protest he knew she was about to make. His hands went to her blouse, pulling the sides open, sending buttons flying in every direction. He pulled down her bra, exposing her firm tits.</p><p>In a frenzy now, Ashara's hands went to his jeans and expertly she had them open and her hand inside, stroking his cock under his briefs. She circled it and gently squeezed, ringing a groan from him.</p><p>Willas wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto the counter. She spread her legs wide and he moved between them. He reached down and ripped her panties off, exposing her wet pussy to him.</p><p>She pulled back with surprise and looked at him. There was a tense moment of silence.</p><p>"Fuck it." She said and pulled him closer for a deep kiss.</p><p>Willas pulled her ass to the edge and looked down. They both watched as his thick cock pressed against her pussy, pushing her lips apart and slowly sliding in.</p><p>She cried out as he buried himself deep inside her. He grabbed her ass and held her close as he pumped in and out of her. She leaned back on one arm, tilting her hips to take him deeper.</p><p>"Yes!" She cried out.</p><p>Willas grunted, his hands spreading her ass cheeks and pounding into her. He lowered his head and captured one jiggling nipple between his teeth, biting hard and making her scream.</p><p>"God, you are so tight.: He growled, his hips flexing as he fucked her.</p><p>"Your...cock...so...big..." She panted.</p><p>Willas lifted her under her thighs and still inside her, he carred her to the table. She laid back as Willas spread her legs wide and continued to fuck her. Their bodies slapped together as Willas pulled out then rammed back inside her.</p><p>"Fuck..yes!" She cried, reaching down and rubbing her swollen clit.</p><p>"You are such a hot fuck. I've wanted you for years." Willas growled, leaning over her, forcing her legs back to her chest.</p><p>"Yes! Yes!" She chanted, no longer caring that this was her sons best friend.</p><p>Willas reached down and covered her hand with his, both of them rubbing her clit.</p><p>"Come for me." He encouraged, rubbing faster, fucking her faster.</p><p>"Oh...God!" She finally cried out, her pussy clenching on his cock. Her body shaking and convulsing as a powerful orgasm ripped through her.</p><p>"That's it! Yes!" He shouted, throwing his head back and releasing his cum deep inside her.</p><p>He collapsed over her, both of them breathing heavy.</p><p>Willas pulled back, kissed each nipple then straightened. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her pink pussy, then stood and tucked his flacid cock back into his jeans. He finished his glass of water then turned to leave.</p><p>Ashara sat up slowly and winced. She hadn't been fucked like that in years. She pulled her blouse together and hopped off the table. Willas was at the door, looking back at her.</p><p>"Mrs. Dayne?"</p><p>She looked at him.</p><p>"If you want, I can give you a ride tomorrow."</p><p>She caught the hungry look in his eyes. She could feel his cum leaking from her pussy even now. Her body was on fire. She knew she should say no. The word was on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>Instead, she just nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>